xraydeltaonefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XD1/American Horror Story Sweepstakes/Rules
THE AMERICAN HORROR STORY: FREAK SHOW SWEEPSTAKES OFFICIAL RULES NO PURCHASE NECESSARY TO ENTER OR WIN. MAKING A PURCHASE WILL NOT IMPROVE YOUR CHANCES OF WINNING. SWEEPSTAKES ENTRY PERIOD: The American Horror Story: Freak Show Sweepstakes (the “Sweepstakes”) begins at 10:00:01 AM Pacific Time (“PT”) on 7, October, 2015 and ends at 11:59:59 PM ET on 7, October, 2015 (the “Entry Period”). ELIGIBILITY: The American Horror Story: Freak Show Sweepstakes (the “Sweepstakes”) is open to legal residents of the 50 United States (excluding Puerto Rico), including the District of Columbia, age 18 or older at the time of entry. Void outside the U.S., and wherever else prohibited by law. Employees of Wikia, Inc. (the "Sponsor") and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment LLC (“Fox”), the subsidiaries, affiliates, advertising and promotion agencies of the foregoing, and the immediate family members of, and/or those living in the same household of each, are not eligible to enter. Sweepstakes is subject to all applicable federal, state and local laws and regulations. Entrants must have a Twitter.com (“Twitter”) account in order to enter. If you don’t already have one, you can register for a Twitter account by logging on to http://www.twitter.com and following the onscreen instructions to open an account. Twitter registration and accounts are free. ENTRY: To be eligible visit http://twitter.com/wikia and click “follow.” To enter you must Tweet an image with Jessica Lange from American Horror Story and the hash tags #LooksofLange, #sweepstakes, and #WikiaAHS. (BY SENDING THE TWEET SPECIFIED IN THIS PARAGRAPH FOR ENTRY, YOU AGREE TO THESE OFFICIAL RULES. Tweets must be received during the Entry Period. If a Tweet is more than one post in length it will be considered as one entry with the first post considered the entry. Participating Tweets must contain the hash tags #LooksofLange, #sweepstakes, and #WikiaAHS in order to be eligible. Due to the privacy settings of individual participants, not all Tweets may be viewable by all @Wikia followers. The decisions of @Wikia are final and binding on all matters relating to determining eligibility of Tweets. Limit: one entry per person per day and each entrant may enter using only one Twitter account or email address per day. Sponsor’s determination that an entrant has created multiple Twitter accounts and/or email accounts in order to exceed the limits on entries permitted by these Official Rules will result in the disqualification of all entries from such accounts. Automated Tweets or Tweets sent via a bot will be disqualified. Online entrants are subject to all notices posted online including but not limited to the Sponsor’s Privacy Policy. In the event of a dispute over who submitted a winning entry, the authorized subscriber of the Twitter account used to participate in the Sweepstakes at the actual time of entry will be deemed to be the entrant. The authorized account subscriber is defined as the natural person who is assigned a Twitter account by Twitter. All entries must comply with all Twitter rules, regulations, policies and guidelines, including without limitation, the Twitter Privacy Policy, Terms of Service and Rules available at http://twitter.com. If your Twitter account settings are set to “protect” your Tweets, your updates/responses may not be visible to @Wikia and may thus not be received by Sponsor unless you previously consented to permit @Wikia to see your Twitter updates. A wireless mobile device is not required to enter the Sweepstakes. All entries have an equal chance of winning. All entries become the property of the Sponsor and will not be acknowledged or returned. Normal Internet access and usage charges imposed by your online carrier apply. A wireless mobile device is not required to enter the Sweepstakes. If you opt to receive Sponsor’s tweets via your wireless mobile device (which may only be available via participating wireless carriers), standard text messaging rates, airtime and carrier charges will apply for each text message sent or received from your handset according to the terms and conditions of your service agreement with your wireless carrier. Sponsor is not responsible for any charges related to tweets made by or messages received via mobile phone. ENTRY GUIDELINES: Each entry must be written in English and comply with the following Entry Guidelines. Any entry that, in Sponsor’s sole and absolute discretion, violates these Official Rules or the Entry Guidelines below will be disqualified and/or will not be eligible to win a prize. The Entry must NOT, in the sole discretion of Sponsor: *Contain language that violates or infringes upon another’s rights, including but not limited to privacy, publicity or intellectual property rights (including, without limitation, trademark or copyright infringement); *Contain language that is inappropriate, indecent, obscene, profane, hateful, tortious, defamatory, slanderous, controversial or libelous; *Contain language that promotes bigotry, racism, hatred or harm against any group or individual or promotes discrimination based on race, gender, religion, nationality, disability, sexual orientation or age; *Contain language that is unlawful, in violation of or contrary to applicable laws or regulations; *Disparage any Promotion Entity or its products or services, any Promotion Entity’s competitors or their products or services, or any other person or party affiliated with the Sweepstakes; *Contain company names, product names, brand names or trademarks other than those owned by a Promotion Entity, which entrant has a limited license to use for this Sweepstakes solely to the extent expressly permitted hereunder, if at all; *Contain the names, likenesses, or other indicia identifying any celebrities and/or other public or private figure, living or dead; and/or *Contain language with which one or more Promotion Entities does not wish to associate itself, in its or their sole discretion. PRIZE/APPROXIMATE RETAIL VALUE (“ARV”)/ODDS: Grand Prizes: There will be three (3) Grand Prize. Winners will receive one (1) limited edition American Horror Story Freak Show tote, one (1) branded USB drive pre-loaded with Looks of Lange images, and one (1) copy of American Horror Story Freak Show on Blu-ray. The ARV of Grand Prize is: $75.00 The total ARV of all prizes available to be won: $225. Odds of winning will depend upon the total number of eligible entries received during the Entry Period. RANDOM DRAWING: The winners will be selected in a random drawing on or about October 10, 2015 from among all eligible entries received during the Entry Period, by an independent agent of the Sponsor, whose decisions are final. WINNER NOTIFICATION: If you are a potential winner, @Wikia will direct message you at your personal Twitter account to let you know that you are a Winner on/about October 10, 2015. Each potential winner will have five (5) days to reply and provide a full name and valid mailing address in order for @Wikia (as defined herein) to mail you the Prize. Anyone who does not reply with his/her full name and mailing address within the specified time period will be disqualified and an alternate winner will be selected in a separate random drawing. The prizes will be awarded within approximately 6-8 weeks after all winners are verified. Potential winners at the time of notification must be current followers of @Wikia on Twitter.com and must have accepted @Wikia as a follower of potential winner or potential winner will be disqualified. Potential winner may remove @Wikia as a follower once @Wikia has received potential winner’s reply containing his/her full name and valid mailing address for purposes of fulfilling the prize. If a winner is otherwise eligible under these Official Rules, but is nevertheless deemed a minor in his or her state of primary residence, the prize will be awarded in the name of winner's parent or legal guardian who will be required to execute and return Affidavit/Release on minor’s behalf. If Affidavit/Release is returned as undeliverable or if the selected winner cannot accept or receive the prize for any reason, or he/she is not in compliance with these Official Rules, the prize will be forfeited and an alternate winner may be selected in a separate random drawing. If Sponsor shall desire to secure additional assignments, affidavits, releases, certificates of engagement or other documents as Sponsor may reasonably require in order to effectuate the purposes and intents of the agreements hereunder, then each entrant, (or such entrant’s parent or legal guardian if he/she is deemed a minor in his or her state of primary residence) agrees to sign the same upon Sponsor’s request therefore (without any need for any additional consideration). LICENSE: By entering, you hereby (i) grant Fox, its parent, subsidiary and affiliated companies, Sponsor, the employees, officers, directors and agents of each, and each of their respective successors, assigns and licensees (individually and collectively, "Promotion Entities") a worldwide, perpetual, non-exclusive, irrevocable, royalty-free, sublicenseable (through multiple tiers) and transferable license (with a right to create derivative works) to use, copy, distribute, perform, publicly perform and display your entry, name, likeness, biographical information, statements in any and all media now or hereafter known throughout the world, for purposes of advertising, promotion and publicity (including online posting), without additional compensation, notification or permission; and (ii) release the Promotion Entities from any liability with respect thereto, unless prohibited by law. You also grant each of your Twitter followers a non-exclusive license to access your entry and to use, copy, distribute, perform, publicly perform, create derivative works of, and display your entry in accordance with Twitter’s policies, rules, regulations and guidelines. REPRESENTATIONS AND WARRANTIES/INDEMNIFICATION: Your entry must not infringe upon the copyrights, trademarks, rights of privacy, publicity or other intellectual property or other rights of any person or entity. If entry contains any material or elements that are not owned by the entrant and/or which are subject to the rights of third parties, the entrant is responsible for obtaining, prior to inclusion of such material or element with his/her entry into the Sweepstakes, any and all releases and consents necessary to permit the use and exhibition of the entry in the manner set forth in these Official Rules and Twitter’s policies, rules, regulations and guidelines, including, without limitation, name and likeness permissions for any person that appears in or is identifiable in the entry. If any identifiable person appearing in or identified in an entrant’s entry is under the age of majority in his/her state of residence, the parent or legal guardian is required to provide prior written permission. Sponsor reserves the right to request proof of these permissions in a form acceptable to Sponsor from any Sweepstakes entrant at any time. By submitting your entry, you (or, if an eligible minor, your parent or legal guardian) warrant and represent that you and any persons appearing or who are identifiable in your entry consents to the submission and use and exhibition of the entry in the manner set forth in these Official Rules. Sponsor reserves the right to disqualify any entry for any reason, in its sole and absolute discretion. PRIZE CONDITIONS: If a potential winner fails to respond to a prize notification within the time period set forth herein for such response or a prize notification or prize is returned as undeliverable, or if winner is found to be ineligible or not in compliance with these rules that winner will be disqualified, and the prize may be awarded to an alternate winner in a separate random drawing. Prizes are not redeemable for cash. Prizes are non-assignable or transferable. No substitution is permitted except if prize is unavailable, in which case a prize of equal or greater value will be awarded. No cash in lieu of prizes and no exchange or substitution of prizes, except at the sole discretion of the Sponsor. Any other incidental expenses on prize not specified herein are the winner’s sole responsibility. Winner is responsible for all federal, state, local and income taxes associated with winning a prize. Winner is responsible for all federal, state, local and income taxes associated with winning a prize. Except where prohibited by law, entry and acceptance of a prize constitute permission to use winner's name, prize won, hometown, likeness, video tape, photographs, and statements for purposes of advertising, promotion and publicity (including online posting) in any and all media now or hereafter known throughout the world in perpetuity, without additional compensation, notification or permission. Prize is awarded “as is” with no warranty or guarantee, either express or implied by any Promotion Entity. Winners acknowledge that the Promotion Entities and all other businesses affiliated with this Sweepstakes and their agents do not make, nor are in any manner responsible for any warranty, representations, expressed or implied, in fact or in law, relative the quality, conditions, fitness or merchantability of any aspect of the prize being offered, except that each merchandise prize shall be subject to its manufacturer’s standard warranty (if any). GENERAL: Each entrant releases and holds harmless the Promotion Entities, Twitter and all other businesses involved in this Sweepstakes from any and all claims, liability, loss or damage, including any third party claims, arising from or relating to, in whole or in part, this Sweepstakes, including entry and participation in this Sweepstakes and acceptance, possession, use or misuse of a prize. Winner assumes all liability for any injury or damage caused or claimed to be caused, by participation in this Sweepstakes or use/misuse or redemption of the prize. Each entrant further agrees that in the event of any third party claims, damages, losses or injuries, arising from or relating to this Sweepstakes, entrant will defend, indemnify and hold harmless the Promotion Entities, Twitter and all other businesses involved in this Sweepstakes from any and all such claims, including the attorney’s fees related thereto. The Promotion Entities are not responsible for any typographical or other error in the printing of the offer, administration of the Sweepstakes or in the announcement of the prize. Although subsequent attempts to enter on a given day may be received, only the first complete entry received from a particular entrant will be eligible; subsequent attempts by the same person to enter, including entries submitted with an alternate wireless telephone number, will be disqualified. If for any reason this Sweepstakes is not capable of running as planned due to an infection by a computer virus, bugs, tampering, unauthorized intervention, fraud, technical failures, or any other causes beyond the control of the Sponsor which corrupt or affect the administration, security, fairness, integrity, or proper conduct of this Sweepstakes, the Sponsor reserves the right at its sole discretion, to disqualify any individual who tampers with the entry process, and to cancel, terminate, modify or suspend the Sweepstakes, at which time, Sponsor will conduct a random drawing from among all eligible entries received at the time of the Sweepstakes termination. The Promotion Entities assume no responsibility for any error, omission, interruption, deletion, defect, delay in operation or transmission, failure of all or any portion of any communications delivery system, theft or destruction or unauthorized access to, or alteration of, entries. The Promotion Entities are not responsible for any problems or technical malfunctions of any telephone or wireless network or telephone lines, computer on-line systems, wireless network hardware or software, servers, or providers, computer or mobile device equipment, software, failure of any e-mail, Tweet or entry to be received by the Sponsor due to technical problems, human error or traffic congestion on the Internet, any wireless network or at any web site, or any combination thereof, including any injury or damage to participant’s or any other person’s computer relating to or resulting from participating in this Sweepstakes or downloading any materials in this Sweepstakes. The Promotion Entities are not responsible for incompatibility of entrant’s hardware, software or browser technology. In the event of a dispute over the identity of an online entrant, entry will be deemed submitted by the "Authorized Account Holder" of the email address associated with the Twitter account used to submit the entry. Authorized Account Holder means the natural person who is assigned to an email address by an Internet access provider, online service provider, or other organization that is responsible for assigning e-mail addresses for the domain associated with the applicable e-mail address. Sponsor may ask any entrant or potential winner to provide Sponsor with proof that such party is the authorized account holder of the mobile device associated with the entry. Entry materials/data that have been tampered with or altered, or mass entries or entries generated by a script, macro or use of automated devices are void. The Promotion Entities and Twitter are not responsible for: (i) error, omission, interruption, deletion, defect, delay in operations or transmission, theft or destruction or unauthorized access to or alterations of entry materials, or for technical, network, telephone or mobile device equipment, electronic, computer, hardware or software malfunctions of any kind, or inaccurate transmission of or failure to receive entry information by Sponsor on account of technical problems or traffic congestion on the Internet, any wireless network or at any web site or any combination thereof; or (ii) any injury or damage to entrant's or any other person's computer related to or resulting from participating in the Sweepstakes. By participating in the Sweepstakes, you (i) agree to be bound by these official rules, including all eligibility requirements, and (ii) agree to be bound by the decisions of Sponsor and the independent sweepstakes administrator, which are final and binding in all matters relating to the Sweepstakes. Failure to comply with these official rules may result in disqualification from the Sweepstakes. Sponsor reserves the right to: (i) permanently disqualify from any promotion it sponsors any person it believes has intentionally violated these official rules; and (ii) withdraw the online method of entry if it becomes technically corrupted (including if a computer virus or system malfunction inalterably impairs its ability to conduct the Sweepstakes), and to select winners from among all eligible entries received prior to withdrawal. ANY ATTEMPT BY AN INDIVIDUAL, WHETHER OR NOT AN ENTRANT, TO DELIBERATELY DAMAGE, DESTROY, TAMPER OR VANDALIZE THIS WEB SITE OR INTERFERE WITH THE OPERATION OF THE SWEEPSTAKES, IS A VIOLATION OF CRIMINAL AND CIVIL LAWS AND SPONSOR RESERVES THE RIGHT TO SEEK DAMAGES AND DILIGENTLY PURSUE ALL REMEDIES AGAINST ANY SUCH INDIVIDUAL TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW. DISPUTES: Except where prohibited, entrant agrees that any and all disputes, claims and causes of action arising out of, or connected with, the Sweepstakes or any prize awarded shall be resolved individually, without resort to any form of class action, and exclusively by the appropriate court located in the state of California. All issues and questions concerning the construction, validity, interpretation and enforceability of these Official Rules, entrant’s rights and obligations, or the rights and obligations of the Promotion Entities in connection with the Sweepstakes, shall be governed by, and construed in accordance with, the laws of the state of California without giving effect to any choice of law or conflict of law rules (whether of the State of California or any other jurisdiction), which would cause the application of the laws of any jurisdiction other than the state of California. The remedy for any claim shall be limited to actual damages, and in no event shall any party be entitled to recover punitive, exemplary, consequential, or incidental damages, including attorney’s fees or other such related costs of bringing a claim, or to rescind this agreement or seek injunctive or any other equitable relief. THE PARTIES HEREBY WAIVE THEIR RIGHT TO JURY TRIAL WITH RESPECT TO ALL CLAIMS AND ISSUES ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THIS AGREEMENT WHETHER SOUNDING IN CONTRACT OR TORT, AND INCLUDING ANY CLAIM FOR FRAUDULENT INDUCEMENT THEREOF. PRIVACY; TERMS; RULES: By entering into the Sweepstakes, you accept these official Sweepstakes rules, and the Twitter Terms of Service, Privacy Policy and all other Twitter rules, regulations, policies and guidelines. WINNER CONFIRMATION: For a written confirmation of the winner (available after October 10, 2015, send a stamped, self-addressed envelope (no later than January 10, 2016, to: The American Horror Story: Freak Show Sweepstakes Winner Confirmation Request, Wikia Inc. Marketing, 360 3rd Street Suite 750, San Francisco, CA, 94107. SPONSOR: Wikia Inc., 360 3rd Street, Suite 750, San Francisco, CA 94107. Fox, its parent, subsidiary and/or affiliated companies may have provided prizing for this Sweepstakes but are not otherwise responsible for any aspect of this promotion, including but not limited to the collection, submission or processing of entries, the administration of this Sweepstakes, selection of winner or prize fulfillment. Important: This Sweepstakes is not in any manner sponsored, endorsed, administered by, or associated with Twitter. Following @Wikia on Twitter does not constitute an entry into the Sweepstakes. TWITTER is a registered trademark of Twitter, Inc. Category:Blog posts